Piano Lessons
by goblinphantomgirl
Summary: Marie is a ballerina who feels she doesn't fit in. She falls in love with the Phantom from a distance and takes piano lessons off him in order to get closer to him. Can he move on and return her affections or does his heart still belong to Christine?
1. Chapter 1: Acceptance

**Chapter One: Acceptance**

For many months now she had been watching him, slowing and surely observation turning to an obsession, to a love. Now had come the time when she proposed to execute her brilliant scheme to win his heart, she hoped.

Marie was not particularly beautiful, being of average height and build, with long, black, waving hair that hung down to her waist and black eyes to match, which only seemed to her to reflect her longing, her sadness and her lack of belonging here. She had always felt like an outcast, not that she was particularly treated as such but just the way the other girls behaved made her feel as though she didn't belong. That's when she heard him.

She had first heard him singing to Christine when Christine was praying for her father, then when he had taken her through the mirror. She had gone through the mirror the next morning and witnessed the Phantom as he had screamed in anguish at his face being revealed to Christine. She had felt his pain and had longed to reach out to him but knew that she could not.

As time had progressed, if the Phantom was there, so was Marie. Somehow she managed to follow him without him detecting she was there. She had seen him murder, laughing, threatening but also loving, longing and crying with a pain that pierced his eyes and her heart with a sorrow she had never known. It was as if, she felt, they were made for each other, not belonging to this world and being aware of that fact. That's why she decided to win him, if they could not belong, it would be together.

* * *

It was three weeks after the climax of his pursuit of Christine, one which had filled Marie with a jealousy and also empathy. She had known that Christine would chose Raoul, she and the Phantom were not meant to be, not like Marie and the Phantom.

She walked slowly around the corner into the Phantom's chambers. Her footsteps echoed loudly off the stone walls back to her. She knew that the Phantom heard her but probably hid. She cried out to him.

"Phantom!" no answer came "Phantom, I wish to speak with you! Please…"

Her hopes were rewarded, a dark shape appeared from behind a curtain and there he stood, looking at her, dressed in all his black glory with a shiny black wig and a white half mask that contrasted heavily with the rest of his ensemble but served to highlight his grey-green eyes that Marie had so heavily noted. It took all Marie's strength to support herself on her shaking legs that threatened to collapse beneath her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he bellowed.

"My name is Marie. I'm a ballerina in the Opera's ballet. I was wondering if you would consent to give me piano lessons. I am willing to pay for this service."

"Young Lady, there are hundreds of piano masters out there who would be willing to teach you and who would be much more accessible. I suggest you ask one of _them_ to teach you."

"Oh no!" she exclaimed before he had even finished his suggestion and a smile lit up her face and dark eyes as she thought of the difference, "they could never teach me the subtle and yet overwhelming beauty that you could. I wish to learn to play to piano so that when I play, I may silence a room and possess everyone's soul with my sweet notes." She looked up at him (for she had been gazing into space) and smiled "for that I need you."

The Phantom looked shocked at such a description but hurriedly tried to steady himself once again, "uh, well, in that case, I will accept your offer under two conditions. Firstly, you never attempt to remove my mask and secondly, you never question what I ask you to do. Is that clear?"

Marie nodded, still in a dream as she gazed at him and listened to his voice. He noticed this but attempted to pass it off for a generally dreamy personality. It made him feel uncomfortable all the same.

"When do you wish to commence lessons?" he asked.

"Tomorrow evening after ballet lessons with Madame Giry. How much will you be asking in payment?"

"Marie, I never accept payment for lessons involving music. If I choose to share my knowledge, it is of my own free will and I will not sell it."

At the sound of her name from his lips, she practically melted onto the floor. "Ok" she whispered before turning around and heading back the way she had come. "Tomorrow evening then".

When she had gone around the corner she held a hand out to the wall to steady herself, closed her eyes and smiled deeply. She had never felt so happy, her plan had worked.


	2. Chapter 2: Avoidance

_Hey. The story progresses...LOL. d/s: I own nothing but my own creations (Marie, etc), please **R&R. **_

**Chapter Two: Avoidance**

Marie arrived at seven o'clock the next evening. After her rehearsals she had rushed into her quarters, changed hurriedly and then ran straight down to the Phantom's chambers. She had told her roommate Louisa that she was going out somewhere. Louisa didn't question her further. All of the other ballerinas thought it odd that Marie didn't go out more often, generally sitting around reading while they went out with the stagehands to the local bar.

Once again Marie attempted to slink down the stony steps and into the main chamber but the stones' dull echo chose to give her away, probably beneficial to their inhabitant on most occasions. She did not find this tasteful however. Marie was generally proud of her ability to move silently through any surroundings, this being the only reason she had been able to follow the Phantom for so long without him realising. No matter, she would adapt to them in time.

When she turned around the corner he was already standing there, waiting expectantly. He had the most excellent posture Marie had ever seen she thought, always standing so straight as if feeling very proud of himself, as though he were of high distinction and breeding. Marie knew that the Phantom did have very high standards for himself, particularly regarding music. She also knew however that this served as a sort of safe guard for his own personal feelings of vulnerability regarding his physical appearance, particularly his face.

Once again Marie had an overwhelming longing to just run at him and embrace him but she knew that now was not the time. She must wait and in time he would come to trust and love her as she trusted and loved him.

"Good Evening Marie" he attempted a smile but he seemed almost nervous. Marie felt this to be quite sweet and she returned his attempt with a smile that could have melted butter on that winter evening and with a cordial reply.

"Good Evening" His face softened and he gestured towards a grand piano in the centre of the room.

With another brief smile Marie walked over towards him but when she had reached within two feet of him he gestured for her to stop. "That will do." Her face fell. He wasn't ready for her to come any closer to him yet.

He stood in front of the piano stool, mimed flicking his tails out like a professional which brought forth a chuckle from them both and then gestured for her to come a foot closer so as to be able to see him play.

He played a short piece for about thirty seconds and then got up and motioned for her to take his place on the stool. As soon as she began to walk closer he walked further away as though they were two magnets repelling each other. With a sigh she sat down and he stood a foot behind her.

"Now the important thing to remember…" she closed her eyes as she heard his voice so close behind her, "…is to not play based on memory but on feeling. I don't want you to remember the keys but the feeling of the music as you touch each note. Now I want you to close your eyes and play a middle C for me, no further to your right (sigh) allow me."

Marie breathed in as she felt him lift up her hand and place it back down upon a key that's melodious sound echoed all through the chamber. She could feel the leather upon her skin and then it was gone. His grasp was so gentle but also so strong.

"I want you to remember the feeling of a middle C, now move your hand one key over to right and do the same. That's it and now the next..."

For three hours Marie memorised how each key felt. By the end of the lesson she could pick a middle C from any other key based on tone as she could for any other. The notes still rang in her head.

At the conclusion of her first lesson when Marie stood facing the Phantom to bid him good evening he told her his instructions for that evening. "I want you to dream about those notes tonight. Play them over and over in your head so that by the end of a week I can play any note to you and you can tell me what it is. Alright?"

Marie nodded and smiled "Alright, Good evening then Sir, I'll see you tomorrow at the same time."

The Phantom gave her a warm smile in return "Good evening Marie."

She gazed at him a moment longer before turning and walking away.


	3. Chapter 3: Mutual Surprise

_Hey! I hope you're enjoying this story so far and i know we're all anxious to know if Marie succeeds in her pursuits. Please **R&R. **d/s: i own nothing but my own creations, Andrew Lloyd Webber must be credited for 'Think of me' or whoever wrote the lyrics._

**Chapter Three: Mutual Surprise**

A week later, Marie entered the Phantom's chambers for one of her now regular piano lessons. She felt that she had been making great strides as far as improving his trust of her and he no longer automatically kept his distance from her.

When she entered she looked around but she couldn't see him. He wasn't there to greet her as he normally was. "Phantom!" she called but no answer came.

She went and sat down on a black leather lounge to wait for him. He was probably out getting supplies. As much as he disliked eating, it was still essential for his survival.

Marie waited for about two minutes but upon seeing all of the fantastic things that he had that she hadn't noticed before she couldn't restrain her curiosity any longer and so she proceeded to walk around and just peruse what he felt fit to have on display.

She ran her hand along his organ and struck one key that made a resounding boom. The silence was overwhelming after that and so Marie unconsciously started to sing:

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen_

_Don't think about the way things might have been _

_Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned_

_Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind_

_Recall those days, look back on all those times_

_Think of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day when I won't think of YOU!_

Marie really got into it and spread her arms wide as she sang the last powerful note.

"Marie?" she turned around to see the Phantom with one hand clenched around a door frame, the other holding a black bag, his knees bent and trembling and his eyes staring at her madly so that she could see the whites clearly.

Marie stopped breathing. She had embarrassed herself and probably put him through some excruciatingly painful hearing. Her cheeks flushed and tears began to run from her eyes as she thought of how this could have sent them backwards drastically in their progression.

"I'm so sorry!" she wept sorrowfully, "please, can we just forget about it and proceed with my piano lesson?"

"Piano lesson?" the Phantom straightened up as though gaining a surge of strength in his shaking knees, "you can forget about those for the time being, you will now be receiving singing lessons."

Marie glanced up at him (for she had been staring down at the floor while she wept), "singing lessons? But I thought that my voice would be painful for you to endure, weak and rigid, totally different to your tastes…"

"How do you know my tastes?" he asked suspiciously.

Marie thought quickly, "uh, based on my knowledge of you that I have already procured?"

The Phantom smiled and let go of the door frame. He walked into the corner of the chamber that served as a sort of kitchen and put the bag down. "no, you have a very fine voice and I'm sure that with lessons you will be fit to play a leading lady to my _'tastes'._"He smirked at this. Marie still looked quite pale in shock, "you honestly do have a beautiful voice, why I have never heard one such as yours since…" his face darkened as he thought of Christine and Marie, fully aware of who he referred to had a spark of jealousy flash across her face.

"Come," the Phantom broke her trail of thought, "we begin now."


	4. Chapter 4: Advances

_Hey everyone, just a little note to tell you that things start to speed up in this chapter. Just to build suspense you know :) . Please enjoy and **R&R. **d/s: i own nothing but my own creations and whoever wrote the lyrics for 'All i Ask of You' should be acredited for their stunning wording. :)_

**Chapter Four: Advances**

The Phantom held his finger on a key as the last note resounded throughout his chambers along with the fading sound of Marie's voice as she concluded yet another song that he had forced her to sing. To be truthful, although she would never say so to him, she didn't particularly enjoy these lessons. They reminded her too much of Christine and the Phantom's lessons with her. Marie's last wish if she were to succeed in her pursuit of the Phantom's affections would be to be a sort of substitute for Christine. As long as it made him happy though she would do it. Maybe in time she'd let on that her interests lay more in singing for pleasure rather than for work. For the meantime however, she'd just go along with them. She still wished he hadn't heard her. It would have saved her all this effort.

One thing Marie had realised however was that she could make these singing lessons work to her advantage. She had realised that eventually, the Phantom would reward her by allowing her to choose the song she sang and she knew exactly what song it would be.

"Well Marie," he sighed, "you have worked very hard. As a reward you can choose your next song."

Marie gulped and paled, this had come up faster than she had expected. "Uh, Phantom. Would I be asking a great deal if I asked you to accompany me?"

The Phantom looked slightly shocked but still replied quickly, "alright. What song was it that you wanted us to sing?"

"All I Ask of You" Marie almost winced as she said it. She knew that he would not react well to this suggestion but it would allow her to express her feelings through song if nothing else at this point.

The Phantom stared and his face darkened. "I would prefer not to Marie. Is there nothing else you would like to sing?"

"Please sing it with me; it would make me so happy, please!" Marie rushed over and knelt down beside him, staring up at him with eyes full of desperation.

He looked down at her and sighed, his eyes warming. "Alright, only because you want to so badly." And he rose to his feet, as did she and began to sing.

_No more talk  
of darkness,  
Forget these  
wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you -  
my words will  
warm and calm you._

The Phantom tried to show disinterest and didn't look directly at Marie. Naturally however he could not resist the natural pull of the music and he soon got into its flow. 

Let me be  
your freedom,  
let daylight  
dry -your tears.  
I'm here,  
with you, beside you,  
to guard you  
and to guide you . . .

Marie stared straight at him. She knew that she would be speaking her feelings and desires to him indirectly through the lyrics of the song and she wanted him to know that through the passion in her eyes.

_Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . ._

Say you need me  
with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all  
you say is true -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .

The Phantom's face paled as he looked at Marie questioningly. If anyone were to understand her inferences, it would be him, the genius that he was. He continued on however, still with an expression similar to a sort of shocked fear.

_Let me be  
your shelter,  
let me  
be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you  
your fears are  
far behind you . . ._

Marie faced away from him as she sang the next verse. The glance back at him was all the more intense however from this break.

_All I want  
is freedom,  
a world with  
no more night . . .  
and you  
always beside me  
to hold me  
and to hide me . . ._

The Phantom started to smile now. Oh, how Marie had waited for it. As he sang the next verse, Marie prayed he sang with the same intentions as her.

_Then say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Iet me lead you  
from your solitude . . ._

Say you need me  
with you  
here, beside you . . .  
anywhere you go,  
let me go too -  
Marie,  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .

Tears began to run from her eyes as she heard him sing her name among the lyrics. As she sang her final solo verse she held a smile that lit up her entire face as did he.

_Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word  
and I will follow you . . ._

The pair came together and held each others hands as they sang the final lines.

_Share each day with  
me, each  
night, each morning . . ._

Say you love me . . .

You know I do . . .

Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .

As the last echoes of their voices faded, a realisation of the awkwardness of the situation settled over them and while Marie blushed the Phantom's face returned to its previous, wide-eyed pale state and he hurriedly released her hands.

"Uh, well" he fumbled, "perhaps it's time for another piano lesson."

He turned and walked over to the piano and sat down on the seat. Marie could tell even from the stiffness of his back that he was panicking. She smiled, regaining her confidence and walked over and sat down beside him. As he felt her sit he hurriedly got up without looking at her and walked a few feet away before she spoke.

"Please sit down, would you play something for me?"

He glanced at her, fear still evident in his eyes. Marie giggled inwardly, he reminded her of a teenage schoolboy. "What would you like me to play?"

"Anything" she smiled deeply, "something you've written yourself."

He paused for a second then slowly walked back and sat down. He still didn't look at her. He began to play, something deep and melodious, probably a reflection of his thoughts most of the time.

Marie listened for about one minute before closing her eyes and burying herself in his chest, smile still wide upon her face. She heard the music falter for a second but then quickly pick up again. His body, cold and rigid at first, slowly relaxed and became warm and comfortable.

Marie smiled as she thought to herself what a wonderful day this had been. Things were definitely starting to pick up now and her heart fluttered as she became more confident that he would soon return her affections. She had a feeling that her current position with his chest rising and falling beneath her might also have something to do with her hearts current action.


	5. Chapter 5: Progression

_Hey Everyone. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please **R&R. **d/s: i own nothing but my own creations._

**Chapter Five: Progression**

Marie ran down the stone steps to the Phantom's chambers as fast as her legs would carry her the next day. She had to see him desperately before she had to leave for her ballet performance in the Opera's current production, _Gounod's Faust_. No piano lesson today. She would sorely miss the time spent with him.

She entered and stood there, panting and smiling. The Phantom had his back to her and was busy tying his mask up, the black one that covered the top half of his face was his choice today.

He finished and then turned around to face Marie. He had the best smile Marie had ever seen upon him. For once, he looked really, truly happy. Even his eyes sparkled green-grey beneath his mask.

"I have a surprise for you today Marie." He walked towards her and stood less than a foot away from her. Marie's heart beat fast and loud with the proximity. She was glad he was beginning to feel comfortable with her.

"I'm sorry but I have a ballet performance today. I'll have to miss my lesson." Marie truly was sorry and curious as to what said surprise could be.

"Nonsense!" he continued, "I have already seen Madame Giry about it and she has said she will arrange it so that no one will notice a ballerina is missing. No, you can't truly appreciate the sheer power and beauty of _Faust _when you're shoved backstage or twirling around in circles. I would be much obliged if you would join me to watch it in my private box."

"But" Marie began, "won't they see me and recognise me?"

The Phantom walked over to her and lightly touched her on the shoulder. A shiver ran up Marie's spine at the contact. "My dear Marie" he said sorrowfully, "I'm sorry to say that they don't know you exist. They won't miss you."

Marie felt slightly offended at this but tried to remind herself that he was trying to be kind, probably demonstrating understanding of what it is to not belong.

"Come now" he smiled down at her. "Wouldn't you rather spend your evening with someone who appreciates you?"

Marie's eyes were slightly wet. The Phantom's reminder of her life outside of his lessons brought a tear to her eye. She despised it. The sooner she could leave it behind the better. "Yes, alright, thankyou." She forced a smile.

The Phantom held her cheek with one of his black gloved hands reassuringly before turning and walking off into another room.

He returned about a minute later holding a champagne coloured satin dress with a ribboned bodice and skirt that flowed out at the back. It looked very expensive. Marie estimated that it might be worth about six years wages for her.

"This my dear, is for you." He held it out to her.

After a second, Marie slowly walked over to it and touched it gingerly. "You can put it on in there." He pointed to a room off in a far corner, the one he had retrieved the dress from. "There are shoes in there as well and some powder and such for your face."

Marie held the dress like a body and walked over to where the Phantom had pointed, all the while staring down at the object in her arms. She couldn't believe that she was holding something so expensive.

When she entered the room she drew a deep breath. In the room there was a bed, covered in a gold doona, a dressing table with an extensive assortment of powders and perfumes upon it and the greatest shock of all at the back wall. At least 50 dresses adorned the wall with a pair of shoes resting beneath each. Marie beheld in that room objects of more total value than she would ever earn in her entire life.

She saw a gap in the clothing and knelt down to get the champagne coloured heels that rested beneath it.

Within twenty minutes she was ready, dressed with her face painted and powdered to perfection and her hair up, with little, individual ebony curls trickling down her back. She couldn't believe she could look that good. The others certainly wouldn't recognise her looking like that. She had to tear herself away from the mirror and walk back out into the main room.

The Phantom turned as he heard her footsteps and his face fell as he gazed upon her. Marie blushed, knowing that he was as shocked by her transformation as she. She walked over to him and linked arms with him.

"You look stunning my dear." He mustered the words.

"Thankyou, shall we go?" Marie smiled up at him and then they proceeded up out of the chamber and in through some secret tunnel of sorts that lead through to the main auditorium.

The Phantom produced a key from his pocket and opened the door of Box 5. They walked in and he locked the door behind them.

Marie could see all of the people bustling in below her to their seats. She had never been in a private box before. She could see Louisa and the others off the side of the stage, looking bored and stretching. Marie felt a glimmer of pride looking down upon them. She actually hated ballet but was surprisingly good at it and with no other means to earn a living, was forced to continue with it.

"Your seat mademoiselle."

Marie turned to see the Phantom gesturing towards one of two red velvet chairs. His face held a smirk as he said this.

Marie walked over and sat down. He sat down in the chair beside her.

The Opera began. In the dark Marie felt his hand take hers in his own. She couldn't see his face but his outline suggested that he was still looking down at the stage. She smiled and squeezed his hand. He turned to her, smiled and then turned back to the stage.

_Faust _was one of the most marvellous things Marie had ever seen. She had danced in it so many times, totally unaware of its story: a man that sold his soul to the devil for the love of a woman.

Marie thought of whether that had been the case with the Phantom and Christine. He had sacrificed a lot for her. Marie experienced another pang of jealousy and turned her thoughts back to the opera below her.

At the conclusion of the Opera, the Phantom rose and led Marie out of the box. They went back to his chambers exactly as they had come, silently with arms linked, both deep in thought.

When they got back, Marie went into the room and got changed back into her old clothes. She let her hair down and removed all her make-up and then hung the dress back up with the shoes placed neatly beneath it. She sighed, now she looked like her boring, plain, old self again.

She walked back out into the chamber. The Phantom was sitting on the lounge. He rose as she entered the room.

"What did you think of _Faust_?" he smiled at her.

Marie walked towards him smiling "It was fantastic, thankyou so much." And with that she flung her arms around him. Her face was next to his chest and she could hear his heart beating furiously.

She felt his arms slowly wrap around her and then his chin resting upon her hair. It felt like hours that they stood there like that but it can't have been more than about thirty seconds.

Marie was the first to release. She knew that Louisa would notice her room mate's absence and she didn't want anyone to come looking for her.

She felt his arms drop from her sides as she backed out from between them.

He looked sad and Marie could see longing in his eyes. "I have to go." She said to him, feeling guilty for leaving him and not really wanting to either.

"I know" was all he said.

"I'll come back tomorrow." She felt awful for making him look so sad. That was the last thing she wanted.

He sighed, "Tomorrow then." With a quick smile Marie left.


	6. Chapter 6: Final Feelings

_Alright guys, this is it, what you've been waiting for. I really hope you like it. Please **R&R. **d/s: i own nothing but my own creations._

**Chapter Six: Final Feelings**

The next day, Marie decided that she would go and visit the Phantom early so that she could surprise him. She was ecstatically happy. Now that she knew for sure that the Phantom shared her feelings she was ready to tell him of her desire to be with him forever. A part of her was nervous but an overwhelming portion of her was racing with excitement, although in order to surprise him, Marie sneaked down the stone steps which she had now adapted to and was able to walk down without giving away her presence at all.

The largest smile Marie had ever held stretched wide across her face. She couldn't contain her excitement.

She turned around the door frame, her body up close to it so that he would not detect it out of the corner of his eye.

She saw him right away. His back was to her, making it all the easier to play her joyful trick upon him. He was sitting at his desk, next to his stone fireplace that was crackling with the drops of water that continually fell from the roof. He was holding some piece of paper, probably one of the thousands that lay upon his desk that Marie could spy from where she stood. She wondered how he would respond when he had seen her after the initial shock. Her heart melted at the thought.

Slowly, taking one careful step at a time, she crept up behind him. Her hands she held out in front of her, anticipating laying them upon the Phantom's shoulders and seeing his surprise.

When Marie was about a foot behind the Phantom, she stopped in her tracks and her face fell. He was gazing at a picture of Christine, a smile was wide upon his face and Marie's heart also fell as she saw that the other thousands of pieces of paper were also of Christine, drawings and poems, songs and even an entire opera.

Marie tried to hold in the tears that fell from her face and landed upon the already damp floor as she turned and ran back the way she had come.

As she turned around the corner and out of sight, the Phantom cast the picture he had been holding into the fire then shoved the rest of the papers on his desk into a sort of messy pile and threw them in after it. "Goodbye Christine," he said to the papers that browned and shrivelled in the flames before him, "I've found my true love now…"

Somehow Marie managed to silence her footsteps even in that state. She didn't want him to know she had seen him and now, she never would again.

She fought her way back to the main part of the Opera House and then into her room. Luckily for her, all of the others were out, taking advantage of their one day off that year. As soon as she touched her bed she exploded. Oceans of tears ran in streams down her face and she cried out loudly in her anguish, knowing that no one would hear her and that she could fully express her suffering. After a minute, her cries were muffled and Marie just lay on her back on her bed, staring at her ceiling as tears ran down the sides of her face and soaked her bed with her sorrow.

The Phantom paced back and forth in his chambers. Marie was meant to arrive for her lesson half an hour ago. She was never late. He began to worry. Maybe he'd frightened her by showing her his feelings for her. She probably had escaped as quickly as possible; she could be fleeing Paris right now! Well he didn't intend on living without her. If she wouldn't consent to being with him then he at least wanted to continue his lessons with her. He would look for her and then plead with her to return and continue with her lessons. As much as it would pain him, he would have to satisfy himself with her presence.

With that he took off, searching for her throughout the Opera House. He couldn't handle losing her now that he had found her. Luckily for him, the Opera House was empty, today was a holiday of some sort.

After about forty-five minutes, the Phantom found himself walking past her room. Never having been up to visit her before, he hadn't been aware which was hers. He heard the sobbing and decided that it sounded like Marie. She was probably frightened, unable to leave the Opera house and him with it.

He prepared himself for what he wanted to say and opened the door. He could see her lying on her bed sobbing.

"Marie", at the sound of his voice, Marie turned her head to the side and looked at him from across the room.

"Marie," he took one step forward and stared at the carpet. "I know that you want to leave but I'm pleading with you to stay. I know that I must have frightened you but I ask that you continue with your lessons. I won't ever again make any advances or anything. Please just promise me you won't leave…" he looked up at her.

Marie looked confused, "why are you so intent on me staying? I know that you're still in love with Christine. Erik, it would be too painful for me having hope."

Now it was the Phantom's turn to stare. "How do you know these things Marie? How do you know my name?"

Marie stood up and turned to face her window. "I have been following you for six months now Erik. I know a lot about you. I know all about your love and your pursuit of Christine, your rejection and sorrow. I should have known that being as deeply in love with her as you were you could not learn to love anyone else but still I pursued you. I couldn't help it." Marie turned around and gave Erik a weak smile, "I loved you Erik."

Erik stared wide-eyed in shock. How could this be? "But, but how? How could you possibly love me? I'm a murderer, a kidnapper" he reached up and softly touched his face, "and I'm hideous, my face. When everyone saw my face they screamed in fear and disgust and I don't blame them. How?"

Marie sighed and looked at him but her eyes had that far away dreamy-eyed gaze that they always had when she thought of Erik.

"I don't feel like one of them. I know I cannot be one of them. When she took your mask away they saw revealed the face of a monster. I saw the beauty of a soul compressed. I believe that is why your music is so beautiful. It is your soul crying out to all who will listen, telling them of your captivity, your voice was the beginning but your eyes were the true revealer of your inner light. I looked into them and fell in love with what I saw.

"You are so beautiful Erik, so very beautiful. Satan has masked that for so long but now I pray that I may free that child, yearning for affection from his mother so many years ago, through my love. If only you loved me in return. I would be so happy."

Erik had begun to cry, this declaration of feelings for him that he would never have imagined to be possible was too overwhelming for him "But I do Marie, more than anything in this entire world."

Now Marie started crying again, "You do? But I saw you were happy looking at pictures of Christine."

Erik walked over and took her hands, "I was happy thinking of you. I was saying goodbye to her. A moment later I threw every single thing that reminded me of Christine into the fire. I stopped loving her when I saw you. You have been all I have desired for many months."

Marie's tears became tears of joy as she experienced the greatest happiness she had ever known. She smiled up at Erik and touched his face, brushing away his tears "I see your tears. May you never again experience them for sorrow, only for joy."

Her face turned serious "now Erik I am going to strip away the mask that hides your soul, not your face my love."

Erik hurriedly covered up his mask with his hand, "No Marie, don't, it'll spoil everything, it always does. Please don't; let us stay as we are now."

Marie gave him a soft reassuring smile "Erik, I have already seen your face remember, have you forgotten everything I have just told you? I love you. Trust me."

She slowly pulled his hand away and then took off his mask. Erik had his eyes shut. He didn't want to see the terror in her eyes as she looked upon his face that had caused him so much misery all his life. He felt her kiss it, the raw flesh. He opened his eyes and she was still smiling up at him.

"I love you Marie" he whispered, Marie craned upon her toes and kissed Erik upon his lips passionately, his first true kiss of love. Both of them experienced heaven that day.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Marie yawned tiredly and then slowly opened her eyes. The bed was soft and comfortable beneath her and she found herself covered by a single, black, silk sheet, her bare flesh's only protection against the cold of their chambers.

She put a great deal of energy into lifting her left arm in the air and bending it at the elbow. She was exhausted and the comfort of the bed made her greatly dislike any suggestion of moving, even from her own mind.

She gazed at the jewel that adorned her finger, sparkling and glittering in the candle light. She had never known that she could be so happy, even nearly seven months ago when she had first begun planning all of this, praying for this result, dreaming of the life that she might one day live, with him.

She dropped her arm and turned her head to her right side. He wasn't there. She sat up and looked across the room for him. He was sitting with his back to her at the piano, leaning over some paper, probably some new composition. He'd taken the trouble to put some trousers on but apart from that, sat bare. He had no shirt on at all and wasn't wearing either his wig or mask. Marie was happy that he felt comfortable enough with her to forgo those means of protection from people's hatred and scrutiny to which he had so desperately clung his entire life. Marie did wonder at the cold however, she was feeling it now herself. She supposed that he must be used to it by now.

Slowly and silently she got up from the bed, transferring from the black sheet still wrapped around her to a black, silk dressing gown which felt much the same for her, if not dragging so irritatingly. A chill ran up her spine as she tread the short distance towards him, barefoot upon the stone floor.

Marie finally reached him, slowly laid her hands upon his shoulders and kissed him passionately upon the cheek; upon the side he normally wore his mask.

He closed his eyes as he savoured the moment and then pulled her down to sit on the seat beside himself.

"My sweet angel," he gazed dreamily at her, "I have just finished writing something for you to play and then you shall have a singing lesson."

Marie grasped his arm, "my love, there's something I need to tell you."

"What…" Erik looked a bit nervous.

"I absolutely detest your singing lessons and I beg of you that you not make me continue with them." She spoke hurriedly.

"Do you honestly feel this way?" he asked, looking quite hurt.

"Yes, it's just that I enjoy singing for pleasure rather than for profession. I only wish to sing for you and as I have no real inclination to leave this place and you in order to go up to the stage, I see no real point in them."

Erik's eyes clouded over as he thought over what she had said. Marie could see this and began to worry slightly, "Please my husband."

Erik's eyes softened as he turned to her "for you my darling wife, anything." They kissed and then she turned and began to play the piece that he had set before her.

It was more beautiful than anything she had ever heard and she rode upon every, single note. Her skill on the piano had greatly improved, allowing her to play this new music nearly as much as its beauty deserved. She was married to the man with the most beautiful musical soul in the world.

She suddenly felt him kissing her neck and she closed her eyes and continued to play. All that they had ever dreamed had come true.


End file.
